Keeper of Olbivion
by ZeroDragonFlame
Summary: Not good with summary, harem,strong shirou, and might turn M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's ZeroDragonFlame with my first FATE STAY NIGHT story. Hope you like it, the story just came to me one day looking at a few fate picture and saw one that caught my eye it's now the cover for the story, surprised I never seen someone make a story of it.**

**And to those who are waiting for my other story thank you, I am trying to find anyone who is interested in being my beta if you are then please PM.  
**

* * *

Two men who stood back-to-back of each so close to one another and yet, so far away from each other.

So similar but, so different from one another.

Both follow the same path, but with two different ends.

On one side there stood a silver hair man in black armor and red overcoat, he stood alone in a barren wasteland the sun frozen in place never rising nor setting surrounded by swords of all those who had fallen before him though they aren't the original just copies, each one had no will, no drive, no purpose, they were empty, broken, shells of their original.

They were strong and powerful maybe even more powerful then their original, but they would all be empty that is what makes them broken, weak, and fragile.

The man stood alone sword stabbed into his back by those who he had sought out to protect. He stood there having killed those that he protected kill him and yet, he smiled, a smile of satisfaction as the sweet embrace of death.

A man who ideals had betray him and yet, a man who did not betray his ideals, he wanted to save lives to become an ally of justices sadly, he succeeded yet he realized in order to save lives he must take lives and eventually lost himself in the endless sea of battles and regretted ever walking this path, his story ended as a hero who sacrificed his life to protected other, even if it was those other that back stabbed him.

* * *

On the other side, stood a red hair man in an identical suit of armor as the silver hair man only his was blue and had a white overcoat, he stood alone yet, he was not truly alone the sun shined brightly in the clear blue sky above the grassy field surrounded by sword much like the sliver hair man the different was they were swords of those he consider as true allies of his friend, comrades, brothers and sisters at arms although they may be copies they possessed the will, drive, purpose, and loyalty of their originals and they would add him in battle.

The red hair man unlike the silver hair man stood tail and proud he to smile with satisfaction, he took a step forward never looking back nor regretting much like the copies of swords plant in the ground much like their originals and their original's wielders as he made his way though the field of swords and up the grass hill top were the lone sakura tree stood in full bloom.

Both men, who almost identical to one another, ALMOST, were so different.

The different was that the red hair man had a golden ring around his left hand his ring finger .

As he made his way up the hill top under the sakura tree he was greeted by six figure that showed they to had golden ring much like his own, they were to him much like he was to them his heroes they had manage to save him from himself and teach him that even the greatest of heroes needed a little help, that they didn't have to carrying all the burden, and even the best hero need a good bum on the head, he made his way to and sat down with them.

"Sorry I'm late, need to go on a little walk, shall we eat." He spoke his word and smile with satisfaction as he turn his gaze up to the sky '_it's almost time' _he thought just like him, he was going to give himself a little kick in the right direction.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it if you do I'll continue on making more chapter if not, then I hope I inspired someone into making a better version then mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fate stay night, kingdom heart, or pokemon or the image use for them. Because if i did Shirou would be a badass and tapping Rider and Saber injoy the story!**

* * *

Zelretch sighs as he watches a very interesting young man , if you can call him a man after what he had had to become in order to up hold the promise he made with his father, a sword, a _**living **_sword. He watch as this living sword sell his soul to Alaya and become a counter guardian. "Sigh, look like this one going to become a berserker class" Zelretch said, he had met the living sword creater before, back when he was still a young boy with a idiotic dream to be a "hero of justice" in honesty he liked the boy always fun to tease (in translation for the sane people, Zelretch target for pranks) and one HELL of a cook too!

Shirou emiya was one of the few people Zelretch liked there was that spiky blonde boy too, anyway Zelretch like the young Emiya and would have help him go down a better path then the one that leads to him becoming something that leads him to become a counter guardian. But he couldn't their were rules, yes rules that he _had _to follow when messing around with times, worlds, dimensions, universes and lives and there were lives that he could not truly interfere with, and Shirou emiya was one of them he was the _**one**_ after all.

The young emiya was destined to become a counter guardian to become a servant weather it be he classed as Caster and Assassin those were few in number of how many Shirou had turned into though classes when the boy finally dies on the inside much like Kiritsugu. The ones that become Berserker were probably the most bliss they no longer had to bare with the thought of his ideal betrayal, but they still had his heart of a hero the living sword was and will always be Shirou emiya. Then there is the Archer class that are the most lived they will seek out way to end it only to help lead him to his destiny.

Zelretch let out a tire sigh it was coming close to the end the line of Shirou emiya was down to one last Shirou emiya you there are limitless universe with a Shirou emiya and each one with a kami and they agree they will put an end to his misery they will erases their still unborn Shirou unless there is a change. Zelretch sigh tiredly "There will never be a change the lad is destined for downfall he is the_** one**_. The last_** one**_." because of that no gods, goddesses, or outside force can't change that…well except for _The Five_ _True Gods._

**(okay I don't want to come up with name so going with pokemon and kingdom heart.)**

The five true high god were the ones that created _**everything**_ only the gods and goddesses and a very, very, **very** few people know of their existence, like the five owner of the true magic knew. He had met one of them and nearly crapped himself just being in his presence Giratina the dimensional god, he had had the second magic for a few years and had thought of spicing thing up by sending a blond spiky hair boy to a world much like his to enter the Holy grail war unaware that the boy he planning to take was one that would affect his world should he disappear.

**[Flash back]**

* * *

A young(ish) Zelretch travel through the dirt street of a village that looked like it was turned in to a crater in search for his target and found the boy eating his seventh bowl of ramen wearing a orange and black jumpsuit just as he was about to make his way to the boy the world turn gray and he felt a hand on his shoulder and turn back to see a young man **(look at bio Giratina human form)**, but the he saw the the world began to change to another place that he had never been in.**(Giratina reverse world.) **

"**I would very much appreciate you did not interfere with this world's Naruto" **his voice was calm, collective, and powerful that sent chills down Zelretch spine "Wh-who are you?" the man ask trying to keep his composure within the presence of this…_**being?! **_

"**Forgive me, I had forgot to introduce myself I am Giratina High God of the In-between, it is a pleaser to meet you"** Giratina said as he gave a small bow. Zelretch eyes widen and was sweating bullets when he heard the name Giratina or the watcher of universes he had hearded of him when he had obtained the second magic as we'll Palkia High god of the dimension and he had made a promise to never cross him!.

Three of the five are now to reveal them self when someone entered their domain, Giratina High God of the In-between possesses both power of High Gods Palkia and Dialga. Giratina lived within the in-between of space and time so that those with the ability such as himself (Zelretch) would not be affected by the effected of space and time and would only step in and reveal themselves when someone attempted to disrupt the flow of space and time or take something that shouldn't be taken weather a person or item that world affect the many worlds timeline.

Giratina walk to the doors of a castle **(kingdom hearts castle oblivion)** and motion for Zelretch to follow, Zelretch follow albeit with shaky knee and sweat. They sat in what appears to be a plain white room **(kingdom hearts 2 the room that Namine was in.) **the stream of the tea that rest on the small plate left untouched on his side as Giratina took a sip of his, there was a tense silence** (for Zelretch maybe.) **it went on for what felt like hour until Giratina put the cup down and decided to break the tense silence.

"**Would you like to know as to why I stopped you from doing what you were about to do?" **Zelretch not trusting his vioce simply nodded **" The reason is…because that Naruto is the root of all Naruto's." **Zelretch eyes shot wide and sweart increased the ROOT!? The beginning, the original, the one that make the line for all other alternate whether they are big or small what the ROOT of a person does affect all other alternate if they are tampered with shit can break loose, like if Naruto continues to go down the path where he show people that he is Naruto Uzumaki, then a good 90% of his alternate self will follow that path. The same can be said if he had walk down the path Menma then 90% would have ended up like him, succumbing to the hate that he was a monster.

Zelretch…was scudded simple as that he knew the rules set for those that can travel through dimension never and I **mean NEVER!** play with the **ROOT **of a **VERY** influential person and that was a death warrant waiting to happen when one of the High Gods get you.

"I did not…I didn't…k-know th-that I was in such an important area." he was seriously hoping Giratina wouldn't kill, erase his existence, or worse send him to the dreaded tactical rape dimension, he was really hoping for the first two.

"**I'm going to send to your dimensions and world so calm your self, you are very lucky it was I that had gotten to you had it been Palkia you would have most certainly been killed."** Giratina spoke in his usual calm voice making the young Zelretch eyes widen from what he knew the high gods were very territorial of their area, so for one to simple let someone who had stepped in a the root of someone very important to his world go scot free, was strange.

So Zelretch ask the question that may end with Giratina rethinking about letting him go and him for not doing the old saying _"to not look a gift horse in the mouth" _and just accept the get out of free card "why?" this was the last thing he had told Zelretch before sending him back to his dimension **"I like your brand of entertainment."**

* * *

**[Flash Back over ]**

Zelretch sighed, he had never wanted to do that again. He sighed as he watched the Living sword die in a waist land weapons of all those that he had sacrifice so much to save even going as far as to sell his soul to Alaya to bring them back only to fight them, kill them, die by them.

Zelretch lay back to his chair in defeat he wanted to he the boy but that would be like grabbing one puppy and giving it a home and leaving thousands to suffer the only way to totally change the boy future is to go to the ROOT of Shirou emiya and on onr but _The Five _may interfere.

"**I see you are watch over another Shirou Emiya yet again, Zelretch." **a cheerful female voice said causing the old mage to spin back and eyes to widen as two white hair woman_**"This would make it the 10**__**th**__** one this mouth, right Namine?" **_a second female voice some what monotone **"Oh, come now Xion, were you not watch one five minutes ago too?" **Namine ask with a sweet innocent voice that annoyed Xion _**"tsk, Please shut up Namine, we have business to attend to.**_**" **Xion cast her signal visible icy blue eye to the still shock old mage, as Namine childish attitude changed to a calm and collective business one she bored a angelic smile to Zelretch she spoke in a mother like tone as if to calm a child.

"**Greeting Zelretch, I am Namine the goddess of Light this is my sister Xion the goddess of Darkness, we have come to you to ask if we may ask for you to please take us to…[pause for suspense]… the ROOT of Shirou Emiya, the last human who will ever step foot in the Throne of Heroes."**

* * *

**I like to say sorry to the reader for taking so long to update go visit chapter 2 to see why. And for the image for Giratina, Namine, and Xion go to my BIO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey, ZDF i own nothing. hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

**beta by Seerking**

* * *

Fire.

Unholy flames.

Unholy flames that will consume all those around it without mercy whether they be young or old, innocent or not they will be consumed. They were born by 'all the evils of this world'; they will burn for however long it would take for you to fall into despair, for however long until it burns away your hope, until it breaks you.

That is what a young boy named…Shirou, was it? He had sacrificed parts of himself to continue to walk through this unholy fire doing everything he can to ignore the cries for help of other people. As he walk he felt it…the flame trying to burn away his will, hope, strength, his last bit of his identity.

Both fortunately and unfortunately, Shirou's body gave out. It couldn't take the strain these flames were inflicting upon him. He was going to be consumed by the flames. He closed his eyes, waiting for his fate. Had he had them open, he would have seen two orbs hovering above him a golden one and a black one. In an instant, they shot themselves into him, knocking the boy unconscious.

When they entered him, Shirou's body glowed gold, preventing the flames from touching him, even though he didn't need it.

* * *

[Within Shirou's mind]

Shirou's eyes opened and the first thing he sees is…blue sky?…white clouds? He got up and saw that he wasn't on the ground. Rather, it was water, crystal clear water. He looked around, but there was nothing to see. Then he looked down at the water to see if there was anything down there. The water was so dark that he couldn't really see the bottom, but he was certain he could make out what looked like…a sword? If he was correct but it was to far down to see it and it seemed to be covered by the roots of a tree. Shirou followed the roots up and he saw that they were connected to…a sakura tree without any cherry blossoms? But…it wasn't there when he had looked around before…was it?

"Could it have appeared when I saw the sword the roots were connected too? But, where am I?" he said looking around for anything…nothing. It was too nice to be Hell and he doubted it was heaven, as far as he knew he didn't de- **"DON'T YOU DARE SAY -OR THINK! - THAT, SHIROU!" **

Whipping his head up to where the owner of the voice belong to, he saw two beautiful white-haired women. They stood on the tips of the sakura branches as if they weighed like feathers, **"Oooh, Shirou. Even at a young age, you're such a smooooth talker." **the one in white and black said with her hands cupping her blushing cheeks…with sparkles around her…weird.

_**"Hi, Shirou." **_was all Xion said with a small hand wave, her head down the bottom half of her face sinking into her scarf coving her deep blush (she was never as good at taking complements as Namine was.) She lifted her head again, her blush gone replaced with a more serious expression as did Namine.

They both looked at the young confused face Shirou, Xion was the one who spoke first, _**"Shirou, you aren't dead but even then, why do you think you do not deserve to ascend to heaven? You have done no wrong, in fact you barely even lived your life, so why?" **_she asked ready knowing the answer to her question.

"Because I couldn't save anyone, they were asking, they were calling, they were begging for someone, for ME to save them and I ignored them for myself! So why do I deserve to live or go to heaven!" he shouted.

Shirou had fallen to his knees as tears flowed from his eyes. He waited in silence for the two Goddess to give him some sort of answer.

**"Because you are human, Shirou." **said Namine sadly, making the young Shirou look up at the two Goddess as they took a step off their branches and floated down, creating ripples on the water when they elegantly touched upon the waters surface as they landed. As they made their way to the kneeling boy that will be the last to ever step foot within the throne of heroes as they got closer images of tanned, white-haired men **[well three were, one was a living sword beast] **tears in their eyes, weapons impaled in their back, begging for answers to their questions…why this had happened, how did it end up like this?

They stood over the young crying redhead for a moment before Namine kneeled down and gave him a hug that only a mother could give to a depressed child, at the same time that Xion genitally caressed the back of his head.

_**"Shirou, you…will do so much good in the future but you must know that you cannot save anyone as you are, you are a child, you are small, you are weak, you are mortal, you're a human and because of that you are weak and you are strong." **_Xion said softly.

"Then… (Hic)…how… (Hic)… what do you mean because I'm human I am weak and strong?" the confused Shirou said getting out of Namine's embrace and staring at Xion icy blue visible eye.

_**"Human are born weak and fragile but it is when they form friendships, when they form bonds with those you consider precious people that they can truly become stronger, they can reach their limits and surpass them, and it is because of that that human can surpass any other form of strength, even that of a monster, demon, even that of a god…all to protect those they see as precious people." **_Xion said as her scarf lowered a bit to show a small warm smile.

**"She's right Shirou." **Namine said, gaining the young not-yet-Emiya's attention as she began to stand up, dusting away the non-existent dust off her white and black dress, "**Shirou, remember this saying: **_**'A strong man fights for himself, but a stronger man fights for others.' **_**No matter how strong you are, no one person can save the world alone."** Namine said she and Xion had saw Naruto and that girl, Haku.

(Whom they were shocked to find was in fact a male. His delicate features still made him look like a girl!).

**"Shirou, as you are you are too weak to protect yourself, let alone others, so we will give you an offer that will help you, Shirou…if you desire it." **Namine spoke as the redheaded boy wiped away his tears.

"What is it?" he asked.

_**"Form a contract with us and we will help as much as we can to start you off, Shirou." **_Xion replied, staring at the young boy intently.

Both she and Namine could force a contract on him if they really wanted to. See, unlike their other contract, which they formed on the day of their birth (guess who they were and who is who's contract), Shirou's journey started here and he needed the most help, he must expect it.

Shirou thought of it as he lowered his head. Deep down, he knew they were right; he was weak, he couldn't save any of those people and he could barely save himself, so how was he going to protect those that he considered…precious people…did he… even have any precious people?

He couldn't even remember, he…he'd given up everything but his name…he only had the name 'Shirou,' no middle or last name, no mother, no father, no siblings, no friends he had no precious peo-

* * *

(An image of a grassy hilltop, a gentle wind blew pink petals of cherry blossoms that flowed in front of him as he looked up to see a beautiful sakura tree in full bloom and six females that stood under it. He couldn't see the top half of their faces he could still see the bottom half, each one was had a warm, gentle, and…loving smile and in unions they said together "SHIROU!" happily smiling to…him!?)

* * *

**[Drip]… **

**[Drip]…**

Tears fell down Shirou's face. Did…those people…did…he know them? 'No' was the answer in his heart. Shirou raised his head with a look of pure determination on it that made both Namine and Xion eyes to widen a little bit before lowering them, a smile playing across their own faces as both thought the same thing: _**'Out of all of that was and is Shirou Emiya, that look of determination just blew them all away.' **_

"Namine, Xion, I like to form a contract with you." He declared firmly.

With those words, both Xion and Namine moved as one and rested one of their hands upon him and channelled a little of their power into the human that was known as 'Shirou', making two orbs. One was black with a red outline and the other was white with a golden outline.

**"Take hold of each orb and open your mind, **_**your body**_**, **_**your heart, and soul. Become the warrior of the High Goddesses of Light and Darkness." **_Xion and Namine said in perfect union.

Shirou thrust his right hand into the black orb and the left into the white orb and the circuits of their respective orbs appeared in his arms, being added to Shirou's own dormant circuits while also awakening them. Shirou now had a good 27 circuits and 22 **'mega, fuck you Merlin' circuits', **making a total of 49 circuits.

This was pretty good considering that an average Magus had only twenty mage circuits. Even with a Mage Crest, a powerful modern mage rarely exceeded a hundred circuits. Add in that 22 of them were supercharged ones, the boy known as Shirou was now one very powerful mage…or at least, he would be once he learned how to use the damn things.

Shirou panted and shakily fell on his back. Whatever just happened was tiring, not nearly as bad as walking through cursed fire made of **'all the world's evil'**, but still tiring for a 7 year old (forgot age) but he felt stronger.

At least he would when he woke up, because he felt like shit now and needed some sleep. His last thoughts were about those women…he didn't know them, he didn't know how he knew what they looked like, he didn't know their names, he didn't know what they were like and they weren't his precious people…yet.

He just had to find them.

The last thing he saw was a golden orb slowly falling down and sink slowly into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta ****by Seerking**

* * *

Time past, since the now named Shirou Emiya had from a contract with the two goddesses of Light and Darkness, and began training in their from of magic. He can honestly say for the Goddess of Light Namine…is sadistic as hell.

She had first started with training his eyes to see fast moving object along with his speed and agility, not to mention the defense and body enhancing magic that they were teaching Shirou, by her throwing balls and him dodging balls… that were magically enhanced making them travel faster then a bullet.

She had thrown a ranch once saying **"If you can dodge a ranch, than you can dodge sharp and pointy things!"** Th

Thankfully, Xion smack her over the head and told her to stop it.

He had try to get his father to teach him magic but he said "no" when he had asked him, he could have been stubborn and annoy him till he said yes, but Namine had offer that both Xion and herself will help him with it.

His father Kiritsugu Emiya was he was pretty cool guy, sucked at cooking, a little depressing to be around sometime, and he was a mage, funny story on that when Shirou had heard that he could use magic he had ask…

* * *

**[Flash Back]**

"So, you can use magic?" ask the small Shirou, he had woken up from his exhausted state from making a contract with the two powerful Goddesses, awakening his circuits, and absorbing 22 mega** (F.U.M)** circuits, to find a weird guy in black staring at him…creepy, but he didn't voice it instead he did the only thing he could think of.

"S'up" he greeted him.

So after that they talk Shirou agreed to be adopted to the now name Kiritsugu Emiya had stopped the door turned to him and bluntly said "I'm a mage" and this is where we are now. "Yes" he said as he raised a brow to the intense stare Shirou was giving him as he got up to moved to him looking up to and him straight in the eye, "I see, if you truly are a mage then…PULL A RABBIT OUT OF THIS **HAT**!"

Kiritsugu Emiya had been to many places, seen many thing, said and done many thing but this is a first for him, then he realized the person he was talking to was a 7 year old and…wait_…'WHERE HE GET THAT HAT?!'_

So after an HOUR of telling Shirou mages magic isn't the same as magician magic trick he gave up not wanting a even bigger headache he has now, he had forgot to question him about where he got that hat.

* * *

**[Flash Back End]**

Shirou sat beside the man that he called father Kiritsugu Emiya as they gaze up at the moon in silence enjoy their last few minutes together, why was it their last few minutes together you ask, (you already know if you know fate stay night), the answer was simple Kiritsugu Emiya was dying.

He had been cursed by the (un)holy grail when he had order his servant Saber into destroying it with her noble phantom, it did **not** go the way he had wanted it to go ,no, it went way wrong and ended with him being cursed with **"all the world evil" **it had destroyed his circuit and had weakened his body to the point he can't take more then a few steps without feel some amount of pain.

He had not told Shirou but he had a feeling that the boy, already knew. He had often wondered about the boy he had no memory of his past life, so he didn't know if he came from a family of mage or if he was just a kid born with circuit. He knew Shirou was working on magic after he had ask him if he could teach him, he couldn't prove it, save for the fact that Shirou knew how to use reinforcement.

Shirou was not anormal child when they had a spar back when he wasn't weak from the curse, Shirou would give him a run for his money in a fight and that when he wasn't using reinforce to increase his already monstrous (for a child) physical ability. Shirou normal physical strength was already so great the frce of his strikes made it were him _**had**_ to use reinforcement on his body to take the blows Shirou would land, Shirou was fast for a child his age that if he kept it up he be the ace of all his school track and field clubs.

Shirou was showing skills when it came to weaponry everytime they spar or when he watch him trained he saw that he was improving faster then anything he had thought, it was like he was spending every day and night training in different weapons, though it was both swords and archery was were he shined.

When his body began the weaken do the curse and his monthly attempts to break through the Einzbern bounded field to try to get his daughter back, a young girl name Taiga, the granddaughter of a local Yakuza boss, would come to (mooch) watch Shirou while he was away, now she comes to help (and mooch) out with taking care of the older Emiya, Shirou liked her she was always a lively one and kept Shirou from dieing from boredom.

They sat in silence enjoying the peace, Shirou sighed he will be the one to have to break it.

"So, there anything you want to say to me with your last few moment of life, old man?", said not taking his eyes from the starry night sky.

Kiritsugu let out a tiered/annoyed sigh of his own he really wish Shirou would stop calling him "old man", he wasn't that old! well atleast it's better then when he called him "creepy old guy that watches little boys as they sleep" that was a **VERY** stressful month.

It was such a nice night, sadly even with the beauty of the full moon it wasn't enough to lighten the depressing atmosphere. Kiritsugu decided to speak even though the curse made it were speaking even a word made his lungs feel like they were being burned his final moment would have a normal conversation with his son like a normal father and son, "Tell me, Shirou, who is it that is teaching you magic?"

"Xion the High Goddess of Darkness and Namine the High Goddess of Light" **(yeah, a normal conversation) **Shirou answered, Kiritsugu briefly widen his eyes in shock and surprise then he, chuckled, it was all he could do but on the inside he was laughing...he honestly believe Shirou.

He know that Shirou was an honest boy and could tell when he lying even without his years of experiences, the boy sucked at lying. So they talked about when, how, and better yet why two extremely omnipotent being would come into contact with Shirou. He had nearly had a heart attack when Shirou had inform him that he had formed a contract with **BOTH **of them. He knew of them being one of the few mage that didn't possessed one of the five true magic and of the other three, he didn't know much about them nor did he knew of anyone who had ever met one of them.

There have been rumours within those that had information of those two, as small as it is that all holy and demonic aka light and dark object are said to possesse small bits of their essence in them and that it is them that chooses whether or not said object are worthy of possessing their elements, from the evilest to the holiest were solely up to them to decide.

After stopping the painful chuckling he gazed at the beauty of the white moon,"When I was little, I wanted to be a hero of justice." said out of nowhere, "I had want to save people, to save this world, to save everybody " he said with sadness in his voice.

**"A noble dream, but with a sad ending to it."** Shirou heard Namine voice within his mind but didn't comment on it.

Shirou didn't take his eyes off the moon as he spoke,"I want to be a hero too, I want to protect those that I consider my preciouses people, but that doesn't mean I would just stand around if someone needed help. I mean, being a "hero" is the last thing that would comes to someone mind when you help someone, and even though I know that it's impossible for one person to save everyone there are limits that there is just so much one single person can do alone but, I think that even a hero can ask for help."

Kiritsugu sighed at Shirou answer, Shirou was saying he would protect his preciouses people above all else, but would still help other but, unlike he did Shirou knows that he couldn't save everyone and accepted it, knew that he had limits and wasn't ashamed of accepting help from other to help ease the burden, unlike him who tried to bare the burden that was to great from the very beginning, but was to blinded to see it until it was to late.

"I see." the man that had been known as the infamous Magus Killer said softly, "I think you'll make a better hero then I could have. I never made it, after all."

"I'll make it." Shirou said with a serious nod, "It's the least I can do for you"

Kiritsugu looked at Shirou once more before returning his gaze to the full moon. It really was a beautiful sight. If it was going to be the last thing he was going to see, he felt quite fortunate to be so blessed. Dying in peace was a rare opportunity for those of his chosen profession.

"I had a daughter." he remarked, "She was lefted behind in her grandfather's castle Europe when her mother and I came to this town."

"Why haven't you gone to get her then?" Shirou asked innocently

"Ah..." Kiritsugu sighed painfully. He could feel his life drain away as the seconds ticked by. He had to make what little time he had left count, "Because I had failed at a task he had set to me and my wife died, my father-in-law put up a powerful Bounded Field around his castle to prevent me from getting to her. If you see a girl with pale white skin, white hair and ruby-colored eyes that my daughter, Illyasveil. Save her if you can."

"OK" Shirou said simply, accepting the last request of his adopted father with a nod.

"Thanks" The dying man said with a small smile,"You know...it's really is...a beautiful moon...tonight ."

With one last sigh, Emiya Kiritsugu passed away. Free of the pain of the curse, free of the guilt that had haunted him most of his life and happy of the knowledge that should his son finds his daughter, he will save her.

* * *

**Man, this is really hard doing it on mobile. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Also this is important the story is basic in the ROOT of all Shirou Emiya, so should I put Archer Emiya, Yes or No. no guest, vote.**


	5. So It Has Begin

**Beta by Seerking**

* * *

**[Five years later]**

Five years has pass since the passing of Kiritsugu Emiya, during those year Shirou had grown stronger, faster, sadly not that smart inturn of understanding woman, and more skilled with weaponry. With the guidance of Xion and Nami- Oh, who was he kidding, with _Xion's _guidance; he was able to convince Taiga to let him travel the world every summer.

Even though he can go anywhere he want anytime he want, damn he loved the Dark corridor that Xion taught him.

The reason he travel the world wasn't for the sightseeing, well if he had time he would mostly it was to keep Namine from whining about how he doesn't take them anywhere fun. The main reason was to hunt and eliminate the creatures that they had unintentionally let through it, when they entered his world because of the strange black mud it had attracted creatures from Xion realm of darkness and infected them.

Shadows are little creatures made of pure darkness that dwells within Xion realm, they are relatively harmless Xion created them to be simple little helper for it was Namine that gave them their from to make them look the least frightening as possible for a child.

Sadly after they had been infected they had lost their child friendly appearance, they became something different like a, **NeoShadows**.

The **NeoShadows** were stronger and faster then a normal Shadow but they weren't anything a average mage couldn't deal with, even a third-rate mage wouldn't have trouble with one, even if they were different then a the normal Shadows they were still creatures that were born in the realm of darkness they only ever come out at night. Yes, a third-rate mage wouldn't have trouble with one but **NeoShadows **were like wolfs; the hunted in a pack.

The Mage Association had capture one to study them, it did not go well. The **NeoShadows **re creatures that run purely on instinct they have but one desire: **hearts.** They devour their victims hearts to gain more power they devour their body, but flesh offered very little power compared to a person's hearts.

The more hearts they devour the more get they become stronger, faster and smarter. More troublingly, the more hearts they devour the more they evolved.

* * *

Shirou was getting ready for his fifth outing in a couple months and was planning of decreasing the number of the current known threatening Shadows with any currently free ally, but stopped when Xion and Namine had told him to put it off for a second, they had something important they want to tell him.

"What is it that would be so important that you don't want me to go after the the shadows? My contact inform me and the other's that there are at least 14 lv.1 newly evolved Shadows in France, 5 newly evolved lv.2 one of which is close to evolving into a lv.3 Rome and two lv.3 and abnormal lv.2 in Greece." he told the two women that dwells within his mind.

Shirou had quite an understanding that he couldn't do everything alone, he had realized that on his first mission against a lv.2 Shadow in Britain were he had encounter with a newly evolved lv.2 Shadow **Darkside.**

**[Flash Back: Three years ago]**

He had defeated the **Darkside** as well as five lv.1 Shadows **Dual Saber**, two abnormal **Heat Saber** and **Chill Ripper**, fourteen other low-level **NeoShadows **while protecting all survivor that lived within the small resident, which he had healed their wounds just enough to make them fit with whatever Namine came up with when he alternated their memory with **Scatter memory**.

Now, how was it that the thought that he needed the help of other when he complete his mission and protected the innocent civilian, save that one murder, to which he broke both his arms and legs and tied up to lamppost while they were dazed from the memory alternation just before the policeman came.

The reason why, was because he got lost trying to located the Shadows, he may have had Xion and Namine within his mind and they inform him that there are Shadows within a mile from him, that there were fewer or many Shadows in the area, and they inform him of how powerful they are.

That was the problem they know there is one within a mile from him yes, but not the location they could be a mile or five feet from him, there was never a number of how many Shadows were in the area, and knew that an enemy is powerful or not doesn't help much as so Shadows are abnormal possessing ability that set them in a different league then a normal evolved **NeoShadows**.

It was Namine, with all her wisdom that he do the most difficult and taboo thing a mage can do...

...They went digital, which wasn't that difficult to him then it would for a traditional mage. So, Shirou went inside his shed and found an old computer, he also found an old motorcycle (a week later Namine taught Shirou how to turn that bike badass.), Shirou activated both his circuits and the circuits Xion and Namine had given him, using **Structural graph**, he got the blueprint of if and began **upgrading **it with both** Reinforcement **and the power of **light **and **darkness **the end result was a black metal disk the size of a Frisbee with a white center.

Shirou press the center the disk began to open up and expand (picture KH Diz computer just black), Shirou look at it and had one thought,_"How the hell do I use this thing?!", _Shirou was smart for a 14 year old, but damn he wasn't that smart, he had no idea how to work this thing and didn't know anyone that did, but Namine did know someone.

**[Flash Back End****]**

Over the years Shirou had made quite a few allies around the world though he had a team that was made up with him and four other, the first was the one Namine had suggested as his informent that monitor the activity of the Shadows. So, Shirou was curious as to what could be so important to call off the trip, the other weren't going to like the fact that their friend and leader who had the fastest means of transport was cancelling on them.

**"_Yes, Shirou for the next year we're going to seal the Shadows within the void between mine and Namine's realm's." _**Xion said from within Shirou mind, shocking the young man at the sudden news.

"Wait?! You guy's can do that, why didn't you do it in the first place?!" Shirou said out loud, he was within the safety of his home and Taiga wasn't do in another hour, thus no one really ever come by seeing as most of his friends outside of the city and outside of japan.

**"Mmm...What with all this noise so early in the morn?" *yawn*** Namine said, for the Goddess of Light Namine was not a fan of the sun, she often cursed at it great vitriol in her voice.

"Namine you two can seal the Shadows away?!" he asked in disbelief. This was the first time either had suggested such a thing was possible.

He could just see her place a index finger delicately under the chin in a thinking pose as she replied, **"Ah!···Yes, we can, but only for one WHOLE year." **

Namine said with a wide smile on her face as she puff her chest with pride to Shirou great confusion.

"Okay, but may I ask why? Why NOW?" Shirou had known the two for almost a decade now and knew that something was going to happen, something BIG. The young magus was really hoping it wasn't anything like 'end of the world' serious.

_**"Shirou, what awaits you in the up coming future shall be your first step for you to forge your path for change, you will find on your way friends, enemies, and your own shadow."**_, Xion said, confusing the redhead.

_'My own shadow?' _he had no idea what she was talking about.

They both know that they may have had saved Shirou from becoming a Counter Guardian for Alaya because of they're contact with him. That did not mean Counter Guardian Emiya did not disappeared. They may have made a contact with the ROOT of Shirou Emiya but, they had to travel back to do so even though they did rewrite the future a lot, that didn't mean the original Shirou had been changed, Archer Emiya still existed because he was born because of the Holy Grail Wars and The Corrupted Grail that was the defining factor.

"So something big will happening here, in Fuyuki City?! I have to call the other-" before Shirou could get to the phone Namine voice stopped him.

**"Shirou wait! You can't call them!"**

"What! What do mean I can't, I mean yeah I know I'm strong but I'm not risking the people of Fuyuki City beca-" and once again he was once again interrupted by Xion voice.

_**"Shirou trust us on this, please!" **_and that stopped him, he trusted Xion and Namine more then he trusted himself half the time with his life.

"Okay, I trust you and Namine, but can at least answers my questions." He asked. Getting riddles and half-answers was becoming irritating

_**"We can try."**_

"Okay, can you tell what it is that is going to happen."

**_"We cannot/_Sorry."**

"How bad is it."

_**"Very/**_**The end of Humanity bad." **Shirou wished his bad feeling about this wouldn't keep getting worse everytime they answered his questions.

"Last one, do you two the I can stop this on my own."

_**"As you are now, no/**_**No."**

"So, I'm going to save all of humanity, against kami know what, and I don't have back up, just great." He said to himself about the information he had just been given to him the pass 20 minutes.

Being told 'Oh, by the way you have to save the world, by yourself, without your trusted allies and you probably won't succeed on your own' wasn't the greatest thing to happen to him, it wasn't the worst thing either.

**"Don't worry Shirou you can do it, plus we never said you'll be on your own"**

"What but you said-"

_**"That you can't call you usual backup, we on the other hand can."**_

**"Yeah, and we have the perfect two to help you out. We'll have to get a few things first and they'll be there." **

With that said Shirou mind went silent as it mental link with it two occupant's went to received the items needed to bring Shirou new allies.

* * *

**[Xion Realm of Darkness]**

The realm of Darkness it was naturally night the only like there was starry night sky and the light of the full moon, the only sound to be heard were the soothing sound of the tia moving back and forth, one would not expect it a place to be to be call a realm purely made of darkness. (think of KH Dark Margin).

One would not expect there to be a small house that looked like it was ment to house a small family built on a small hill ment to protect the house from high tia while it fases the ocean.

One would not expect that said house belonged to the most power being in existence, Xion sat on top of a flat bolder with a white box placed on her lap as she gazed at beauty of the full moon. It has been a decade since she had been 'home' she had spent the time within Shirou mind or secretly check up on her other contractor last she saw he had gotten himself in a relationship with to dark skin beauty one of which would be consider as forbidden, she didn't mind the whole one guy multiple woman thing so long that it was based on love she didn't and she could see his love for them.

It wasn't because it was hard to do to keep watch over them, well Shirou maybe was a little difficult, Namine was a headache to be around for a long period of time, but hey they were sister the real reason was there was nothing here.

**"Hey Xion you ready to go?" **Namine ask in an even tone that she rarely ever used, with her was a massive cross shap item.

_**"Yes, let's go." **_she reply softly.

Although she did not see it she could hear it in Xion voice her excitement, happiness, sadness, and longing, she was like that too, she had to confess. They were going to see there daughters again, though she had to guess Xion was going through it more difficultly than she herself was.

Unlike herself, who spent 16 years with her daughter she only got to spend a week with her's, before the idiot of Space and dumbass of Time decided to start a fight with each their that would have destroyed who knew how many dimensions, AND Mr. head-between-my-ass was too lazy to do anything. Let just say they were reminded that out of the five Xion was the strongest of them and that they will have to keep that in mind next time they do something that could destroy countless unsuspecting dimensions again.

* * *

**[Shirou Room]**

**"Hey, Shirou we didn't keep you waiting for us did we!" **Namine said as she and Xion reenter his mind .

"You guys, been gone for 20 minutes, I called the other and inform them of what happening, they weren't happy about it but they agreed. Taiga going to be here in 30 minutes so, where are my backup?" he asked were they coming to him through a corridor or was he going to them.

**"Shirou do you know that magus are capable of summoning being known as familiar, they are used to perform the simples this on the count that most magus tended to separate themselves from society and-" **

**"****Yeah, I'm going to say go Wiki familiar, no offense Xion but explaining whats a familiar is to long." **Namine said, making Xion eyes widen in realization that it was a long subject that could be simplified by the internet, she hid her bottom half of her face into her scarf in embarrassment.

_**"Right."**_

**[Five minutes later]**

"Okay, I got it, so what about it? Your not going to tell me to go and kill them, then turn them into a familiar are you!"

**"No!/_No!, your going to summon them!" _**Xion didn't even want to think of Shirou killing and turning her daughters and niece into a normal corpse familiar, she knew Shirou would be able to easily defeat her, Namine daughter she had no idea what the outcome would be.

"But familiar are made from the corpse of a departed soul, right?" he stated from what he had read.

**"Yeah, but it not like we're telling you to go killing our DAUGHTERS!" **Namine said shocking Shirou, "You two have daughters!" they have never mentioned they had daughters.

**"Of course we do, what you think we don't get bored in our realm we don't get and see the worlds that are out there. Honestly, Shirou it does get boring doing nothing all day. We both been to many dimensions and both fallen in love and gave birth to beautiful little girl, that we sadly had to leave behind." **Namine said sadly remembering her leaving her 16 year old daughter, Xion remember leaving her infant daughter and brief flashes of beating the shit out of Palkia and Dialga with a bloody and beaten Giratina.

"I see so, how would I be able to make a familiar without the "leftover" of a departed soul, plus don't any summoning rituals or how to make a summoning circle." Shirou was never good when it came to making a runes, maybe it was Namine fault for always shouting "Nerd!" when he was concentrating?

_**"I'm well aware of that." **_Xion said shooting a glare at Namine mumbling a "I'm sorry_",**"We have prepared you for this, look at the palm of your hands."**_

Shirou did as was told as was surprised to see what he can guess summoning circles a black one on the right and a gold one ont the left.

"So what now?" he didn't know what to do now.

**"First, we're going to have to make copies of your circuits, to allow them a incarnation why'll froming something like a familiar contact."**

"Oh, sure just let me get rea-Aaaahhh! Dammit, Namine I wasn't ready yet!"

**"Sorry! But hey, at least your healing factor is working fine. Oh, and here you go."**

Shirou looked at his chest as two balls came out of it one gold the other black he reached out and grabbed them, when he did the energy that made the balls disappeared leaving behind to two blue jewel connected to chains. **(Think Rin pendent except blue with gold and black chains)**

**"_Focus your magic energy into them we'll do the rest." _**Xion instructed him calmly.

Shirou clench the jewels in his palms into fists, as he activate his circuits as he did Shirou the black circuits in his right shoulder took the shape of a crown, the left took the shape of a star **(think KH BBS wayfinder outline), **and his blue circuits on his chest took the from of his main weapons cross in an X it both there chains connecting to the side of the crown and star joined together side, even under his shirt they could be seen.

He could hear both Xion's and Namine's voices in his mind speak an incantatio, but was to focus to listen as heard Xion and Namine voices stop his fists began to glow and a few feet away from him saw the two summoning circle that were on his palms were on the floor and much larger and then...

**BOOM!**

"My room!"

**"Yeah, I should have forgot to mentioned there maybe an explosion, sorry!" **

**_"Forgive me Shirou, I forgot too." _**

"My ROOM!" Shirou yelled at the destruction of his room, ignoring the two new occupants

* * *

**[Time skip] **

Six months have pass since the daughters of the Goddesses of Light and Darkness came into his life at first it was...difficult living with two girls exceptionally Xion daughter at first, but it now they were close to each other, sometimes he thinks she was a little too close for comfort **(cough#yandere#cough)**, but he was probably just his imagination.

Namine daughter was surprising honestly, she was quite, calm, she hardly talk, tended to write on a notepad, she did have a quirky side, it was funny to see the two argue, not so much when they brougt out their weapons.

It had been very... _difficult _explaining to Taiga when she manages to gets there before Xion manages to restore everything.

* * *

"..."

"Yes, I know."

"..."

"Okay, okay I'll get you vanilla ice cream on the way home, okay!"

"..."

"Yes, I'll get **Both **of you vanilla ice cream"

"..."

"What?! What do you mean he wants Rocky Road, for himself!"

"...!"

"I said sorry, I didn't think it would take that long to repair all those things."

"..."

"Yes, I did have to repair them because Issei asked me to, and it was you who broke most of the stuff remember."

"..."

"Thought so, anyway I'm done with all the repair, you two are getting your ice cream, Issei didn't notice one less computer, all in all good da-"

**[Clank]**

**So it has Begin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY ZDF HERE JUST SAYING SORRY! FOR THE LONG WAIT, SOMETHING HAVE HAPPEN THAT KEPT ME OCCUPIED FROM WRITING. MOSTLY WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**ANYWAY YOU ALL DIDN'T COME TO LISTEN TO ME TALK YOU CAME FOR THE STORY SO GET TO IT. **

**I OWN NOTHING, WISH I DID. **

**BETA BY SeerKing**

_**"Xion"**_

**"Namine"**

_'Thought'_

**[Others]**

**spells**

"Normal"

* * *

"Well, this is interesting." Shirou thought as he watched hidden behind bushes, as a man clad in blue wielding a red spear clashed against a, oddly familiar looking red and black clad man. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, the red servant wielding two falchions, a white one and a black with red hexagons patterns covering the blade with yin yang symbol's on them.

They weren't normal, they weren't even human, these guys were Servants that were summoned to fight in the Fifth Holy Grail War for a fake Holy Grail that was created by three powerful mage families.

A servant was one of history greatest figure be they, men, women, children, or other that had made their mark in history be they big or small, good or evil, forever remembered or forgotten in time. They are revived and are bound by magus who are chosen by the grail to battle in a bloody war (that is technically a battle royal) that has NEVER been won, still they fight in this war for the sole purpose of obtaining the grail an wish granting item to obtain their greatest desire.

Namine and Xion hadn't told him what it was he was to watch out for or very much of the Holy Grail Wars. It was only when he had a run in with one pair of master and servant a while back that he manage to get information to fill any gap that Namine and Xion had left.

The two servants were moving at impressive speed had a normal person saw the two warriors battle they would have difficult time at keeping up or would have had seen blurs, but Shirou had not consider himself normal in quite a long time.

**"Of course you're not 'normal' you have two, count them, TWO!, hot, sexy, and not to mention all powerful, lovely lady's living in your little red noggin, let's not forget about MY beauty of a daughter and my adorable niece or that purple plum that been coming over ever since you accidentally brok-"**

"That was YOUR fault that happened!"Shirou mental shouted, cutting her off from placing blame on him for causing the breaking his arm. A year ago, he had fallen down the school stairs, but he'd been fine, with his healing factor to repairing the broken arm, or simply had use reinforcement to take the blow.

Had it not been in the middle of the day, in school, with the hallway pack with witnesses, he could have reinforce his body and still hide it but, he had already force himself to not use **Reinforcement**, which was how he ended up with a broken arm, only until he was back home. He had a hard time stopping his healing factor from repairing his arm though, it didn't stop him from reinforcing his body when Taiga had come running and sobbing shouting "Shirou don't die!" or "I still haven't had DINNER! so you can't die!", and grabbed him by the leg and dragged him to the hospital.

He had had to pretend that he had one and wear a cast for a month and missing the archery tournament, that sucked. Though it wasn't that bad he had met, well properly met his underclassman/club member, Sakura Matō, offering to help him while he was recovery, even though they have never really spoken.

Sadly before he could decline the offer, Taiga decided to answer for him or more precisely, her stomach did. Even after his arm had 'finally healed' she had continue to coming over and assisting with household chores and cooking, much to his and his two (and a half) housemate dismay, though for different reason, she had grown on him.

**"NO IT WASN'T! You're just clumsy! And you can't PROVE anything! You got my back, right Xion?!"** Namine yelled out, it wasn't her fault! Shirou was just clumsy and won't admit it!

_**"Namine, you materialized a wrench and yelled 'DODGE!', even when I had told you not to and to stop doing those surprise attack training when Shirou is within a public area. He was lucky the second floor was empty."** _Xion said pointing out it had been Namine fault for Shirou's injury, while getting a **"TRAITOR!"** by her sister.

**"Anyway, point is my dear, Shirou, is... Wait for it...you ain't normal, YAAAY! Why the only thing you can say is normal about you is that you, Shirou Emiya, are a healthy teenage boy, who has girls in the brain, HAHAH! OW?!**"Namine voiced her opinion on Shirou 'normality' and was rewarded with a bonk on the head by an annoyed Xion.

_'I'm pretty sure quite a few can relate with the whole voices in my head, though I don't think they could relate to how I ended up with my voice's in my head, at least I think? On another note, thank you Xion.'_ Getting a mental image of a nod by the goddess of Darkness, Shirou retuned his attention back to the fighting servants.

The battle wasn't hard to follow; both warriors were evaluating one another before things got serious. Though it was interesting, the servant in blue, Lancer was easy to verify which class he was due to the obvious weapon chose and could tell just who Lancer was the instant he used **Structural Grasp** on the red spear, gaining the knowledge and history of it and its wielder.

It was the other servant that caught his in a loop, he had gained the information and knowledge of the married swords, but the wielder did not match up it, not to mention his stance and the way he fought by purposely leaving openings was suicidal. It wasn't something to be expected in a class like Saber, and he could rule out Caster and Berserker right off the bat. Seeing as he was face off against Lancer meant he was Rider, an Archer that used sword when forced into close combat, or the best guessed was that the white hair servant was Assassin.

But that wasn't the only thing that got his attention. Shirou narrowed his eyes as he watched the strange suicidal servant in red closely as he fought.

_'He's using_ **Tracing**.' Shirou thought, he could tell that was tracing the moment the red servant retraced a Kanshou. He had been using tracing so long that he could spot it in an instant.

He mildly wondered if the red servant suffered any form of rebound that Xion had told him about while he had been training with it. Xion had given him some kind of (foul, foul) medicine to prevent any effect that come from extensive use ofprojection magecraftwould have cause, the only one he knew that a person hair will turn white.

**"Honestly, I wished you hadn't taken that nasty, (BONK) OUW!, medicine, then we be one big happy white hair family!"** Namine said smile happily ignoring the large bump on her head from Xion.

Shirou let out a small sigh before he could reply a new voice made itself known, _**["Shirou can we go now, you promise to get us ice cream and ourfavourite store close in 15min. You already trace lancer spear and that strange man blades."] **_A young female voice broke Shirou from his train of thought, cutting off his connection with the two goddesses and focus on the new one, Shirou took his eyes off two fighting servants and went to the golden eyes that appeared in his shadow that was darker than it should be at this time.

_'Honestly. There are two servants fighting, and all you're worried about is ice cream?'_ Shirou sighed as the only answer he got was_** ["ICE CREAM!"]**_

The boy mentally chuckled, and turned his sight back to the fighting legends. Shirou watched the two servants clash at a rapid pace, before closing his eyes and concentrated on the two servants, he saw a blue outline of the two servants, on their back were chains the one on Lancer was about a foot long before disappearing, 'Hmm, Lancer's Master is out of my range to get a lock on.'

He focused on the other servant. The chain was much longer and he saw it was attached to another occupant near the building, and judging from the shape and built was female. He open his eyes to see the battle beginning to get serious as Lancer's spear was engulfed with a demonic crimson energy. He got up to see just who the strange servant master was, he had a few guesses as to who it might be but he wanted to make sure if that was her, sadly as he move he had done the MOST embarrassing he had EVER done, accidentally stepped on a twig, he had completely announced his present to the two warrior's. BY. A. TWIG!

'...FUCKING HELL!'

* * *

Lancer was the first to react and immediately shot off at Shirou direction, Shirou ran at speed that would _have_ made an Olympic runner cry their heart out, making his way into the school and up the stair to the third.

_**["Lancer will be on you in no time Shirou, we hope you have a plan deal with him, and quickly, he getting closer."]**_ The girl that took on the role of Shirou shadow said.

'Damn, can't risk fighting here we might end up destroy a good chunk of the school building. Hmm, got it, get ready-?!', Shirou was broken out of thought as he manoeuvred out of the way of the stab to the heart by the red cursed spear.

Shirou looked at Lance back as he let out a whistle of admiration, "I've got to say, I'm a little impressed that you manage to manoeuvre your way out of there, and here I thought I'd be merciful and make your as quick and as painless as possible. Don't take it the wrong, it's nothing personal, but them the rules, sorry kid." He said with genuine remorse as he launched himself at the boy, intending to make this quick and painless as he can.

**[CLANG]**

Lancer was surprised when in a flash of white, a sword, had intersected him just as the blade of his spear was just an inch to the boy heart. Before he could think what just happened, his instincts kicked in and he jump back, just barely dodging decapitation from a black blade. The Servant of the Spear landed a few feet away from the boy, he felt something on his cheek, with a thumb he wiped it off to his surprise it was blood, his blood, Lancer eyes want to the boy that had manage to cut him with two...giant...black... and white...key...sword...blades?

"Are...those supposed to be...giant key swords or something?" Lancer asked, genuinely surprised. He had seen many strange looking weapons in his life but a sword in the form of a key was new for him.

Shirou raised a brow, not many would call him out on his choice of weapon most would raise a brow or simply disregard it.

"They're called keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion to be more precise." He said, raising the blades in his hands.

Oblivion, the black Keyblade in his right hand, had a diamond in its hilt. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The centre of the blade was hollow save for the chain running through. At the bottom of the hilt was a chain connected to a black crown.

Oathkeeper, the white Keyblade in his left hand, had a shaft that displays two hearts, it was a mid-length blade, its centre was hollow. The handle bearing two angel wings, contrasting the bat wings that comprise Oblivion's handle' teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光). At the bottom of the hilt was a thin chain connected to a star with a blue centre with white tips.

"Huh, interesting names for interesting weapons. I'd tell you the name of mine out of respect, but afraid I can't, never know who's listening and what not, so let's make this quick!" Lancer had easily crossed the distance between himself and Shirou, going for straight stab for the heart but the crimson spear blade didn't get more than a few inches before he notice it.

Shirou had whisper one word just as Lancer launch his attack,** "Reflect."**

**[SHATTER]**

_'Oh shit.'_ Were the only thought Lancer had at the moment the sound of glass shattering was head when he realized, this kid had put up a barrier around himself, that didn't just protect him but also absorb the straight behind of hisattack as it unleashes a spray of light as it dispersed pushing him back.

Shirou didn't give Lancer the time to get his bearings as he slashed at him with Oblivion. It was only thanks to Lancer's years of combat experience that he was able to jump back and away from the black Keyblade, only for him to have to bend over backward when Shirou hurled a glowing Oathkeeper at him.

Once it had sailed past over him only to see it coming back! With a swing of his spear, he knocked it out of a window. He quickly whirled his weapon around to block a slash to his head. His eyes widened in shock as Shirou released his left hand from Oblivion and a bluish-white fireballs manifested in his palm.

_'Oh, fucking E rank luck.'_ Lancer thought when Shirou thrusted the fireball in his chest blasting him to the far end of the hallway. Lancer's chest was blackened by burns of the attack, he cursed his E rank luck in his head,_ 'Lancer are you alright, what going on!?' _Lancer Master asked via their link.

Before he could reply he was bombarded by a dozen fireballs coming at him. He managed to deflect a majority of them but some managed to graze him, though that wasn't Shirou intention. Those **Dark Cannon Shot** swere just to keep him at bay and block his vision with the contents flashes to the face.

Sending a half a dozen more fireballs before pointing Oblivion, Shirou focussed on the power of darkness that Xion had given him through his contract, a black outline of a crown from the circuits on his right shoulder. The Keyblade began to generate three orbiting crystals which focus a beam of dark energy.

Lancer deflected another one of the fireballs he was beginning to get frustrated, though they had done some minor damage his hands had been burn by some that had that had manage to nick him, they were just annoying!

_'Who the hell is this guy!? Do you have anything on this kid!?'_ Lancer asked his Master.

_'No I haven't heard anything on this kid, he must have been hiding under the Association's radar.'_ Lancer Master replied.

As Lancer dispersed the last of the **Dark Cannon Shot,** he quickly rushed at the redhead Keyblade wielder. His eyes widened as Shirou pointed the Keyblade directly at Lancer, watch in shock as the young mage created three crystals that orbited around the Keyblade as they released beams at the tip of Oblivion before firing a large and powerful beam that took up most of the space within the small hallway, straight for the rushing servant.

_'OH, WHAT THE HELL!_' Both Master and Servant thought.

Lancer was going to dodge the beam, by breaking through a door to one of the classroom to his right. As he was about break down the door closes to him, only to get a slashed to the chest when Oathkeeper came bursting out of the door!

_'What the hell!? I sent that thing out the window!'_ Lancer face turned to shock into a realization, Shirou had set this up from the very beginning!

**[BUZZ]**

The buzzing of Shirou** Dark Cannon** brought him back to reality_ 'Shit!/Lancer!'_ both Master and Servant mentally shouted, as Lancer was in gulp by the beam.

**[ZOOM]**

**[SLAM]**

Lancer was sent zooming down the end of the hall before getting slammed into the wall.

Shirou let out a sigh as he willed Oathkeeper that was impaled on the wall on his left, back to his hand.

_**["Shirou, you purposely decreased theDark Cannon power for an increase of the size of its radius, even though you could have still taken out Lancer if you hadn't."]**_

Shirou's eyes want to the occupant that took residents in his shadow, letting out a tired sigh he reply,_ ' True, Cu Chulainn was/is an honourable warrior, if I were to defeat him now, and like this would be shameful to do such. He had underestimate me at the beginning assuming I was a unfortunate civilian, it wasn't until he realized I was a threat, but by then it was too late.'_

_**["Even so, I doubt he would fall that easily the second time around should you encounter one another. It would be better if yo-"]** 'Let's go get some ice cream'** ["ICE CREAM!"]**_

Shirou chuckle at how easily she could dismissed a topic for ice cream. As he was about to turn to leave he stopped and turned back to face a standing Lancer.

"Well, have to hand it to ya...(pant)...kiddo, didn't think a...(pant)... human of this...(pant)...Era as young as...(pant)...you would even be able block my first attack...(pant)... let alone pull something like that...(pant)... and actually make me bleed." Lancer stood with his spear clench in his hand, his hair was no longer held back in a ponytail, the right portion of his upper body armour torn apart and burn red tattoo mark were visible, burn marks could be seen both on his armour and body.

Shirou looked at Lancer with a sigh and exasperated smile he willed both Oathkeeper and Oblivion vanish. He seriously just want to go home get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow, that and get ice cream to silence the voices in his head that won't stop nagging.

"What the hell, don't tell your give up without even trying to fight back?!" Lancer shouted frustrated, the battle had just begun to get fun!

_'Lancer, use your Noble Phantasmand finish this now. We can't risk the possibly of him summoning the last Servant!'_ Lancer's Master ordered, the boy had proven to be a dangerous adversary alone, to had wounded Lancer to such an degree was frightening.

If he were to summon the last Servant whoever they may be, they would be a threat. She had no desire of being the second pair to be defeated before the War even started!

Lancer cursed under his breath about his E-Rank Luck, the battle was just getting good and now it ends before he can see what this kid can really do. Lancer let out a disappointed sigh before getting into stance crimson demonic aura coated the spear.

Shirou's eyes widened, already knowing what was about to happen having used **Structural Grasp** to gain knowledge on both it and its wielder. He knew of its birth and purposes, of what it accomplish in the hands of Cu Chulainn both the good and the bad.

**Gae!**

Shirou immediately summoned Oathkeeper and pointed directly at Lancer, running away would do nothing and deflecting it would work but it would leave him to wounded to continue the battle and walk away alive, dodging was next to impossible, so that left one opinion, blocking.

With that plan, Oathkeeper began glowing as Shirou pouring power from the light circuits he received from Namine increasing the glow of the Keyblade as well as forming a star **(again if anyone forgot KHBBS wayfinder)** on his left shoulder. He couldn't risk the chances of his own power would be enough to block it.

**Bol-!?(BLAM)(CRASH)!**

**BARRI-!?** Shirou looked on with bewilderment at where Lancer had stood, only to see a large black muscular arm with a fist the size of a person head coming out of the shadow of the wall that had sent Lancer into the empty classroom, before sinking into the shadows.

It was then that he looked down to see his shadow was stretched out and ran up the wall. When it had restored itself back, he could see annoyed and inpatient looked.

"(sigh) Thanks for th-"

_**["ICE CREAM NOW! THANK **__**US**__**, LATER! LET'S GO, GO, GO!"]**_

Shirou just rushed out to get her that ice cream, because she did not sound too pleased.

Just as he left a twin tail girl in red came in to see the mess left behind by him and Lancer. She turned to look at the red clad Servant that stood beside her, "This is your fault somehow Archer."

She looked at the now identify Archer with a blank face as he looked with surprised at her statement.

"How?"

"Your E rank Luck, that how!"


End file.
